ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Chronicles (Epilogue)
As the dust finally cleared, Bowser and his family are banished, Ratchet and Sasha stood close to their child, which is now a week old, and Kiva looks over the members one by one. Although she had amazing adventures with Ratchet and Clank, from the very beginning, she still has a choice to make. She enters the bridge, where Ratchet and Clank awaits her. Kiva: Ratchet? Clank? Clank: Kiva, good to see you. Ratchet: So, I guess this is it, huh? Be honest with me: What are you going to do when you're not saving the universe? Kiva: Gee... To be honest, I don't know. Ratchet: I see. Thanks to you and many others, I'm finally myself again. And now, a new responsibility awaits me and the team. Clank: Protecting Sasha and the child. Ratchet: If you like, you can help us stop Hatchet and, as Reia puts it, bring him back to normal. Kiva: Sure thing, Ratchet. Clank: Getting to him won't be easy. Ratchet: Clank's right. We need to take down the other members first before we find Hatchet. If you wish to add us in this new quest, which will happen in a few months, we'll be happy to help you. If you wish to ask for help anytime otherwise, be sure to-- Wait.. I guess you know the drill by now. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. Clank: Good to hear that. - As the dialogue unfolds, Reia searches for the senseless Pandora and finds her, while Terra checks on Ventus and Aqua. Ratchet: Are you..planning to stay with us? I mean, you helped us so much.. Kiva: Yep, I'm planning on it..that is if you want me to come back. Clank: You are a part of this team. Of course you can return. Ratchet: In that case, I have a task for you. Kiva: Alright. Ratchet: Hatchet has taking Cell's strategy and has taken shadows from other villains, making himself a new powerful form in return. To make sure he is on his own, I need you...to be our recon for the team. You can fight alongside us once we find the members one by one. The final battle with Hatchet remains unknown at this point, but we need to be strategic about Reia's 'friend-turned-enemy'. Kiva: Okay, Ratchet. - The screen returns to Ratchet, Clank and Kiva as they continue their conversation. Ratchet: It'll be some time before Hatchet shows up, but I'm happy that the universe is free again. You know.. I forgot to say something, all the way back to Pokitaru.. At least something important.. Kiva: Wow.. That far? Well, what are you going to say? Ratchet: Thank you...for everything you did to find me and Clank. Kiva: You're welcome, Ratchet. Clank: For now, we should rest and enjoy the peace we now have. - The rest of the gang meet up at the bridge shortly after, except for Reia, who is still looking for Pandora in space. Little does Kiva realized, Reia is listening in inside her spacesuit. X-23: The fight is over. Zack: But the cause of war still raged on. Genis: Many people believed in us. That's why we have to answer the call. Raine: Bowser is maybe vanquished from our sights, but we must stand ready for Hatchet or anything else that stands before us. Presea: We fought very hard to protect many worlds and the entire universe multiple times. Alister: Many people are already cheering for us; for this victory. Reia (Audio): Bowser is stopped, for sure, but the core of the war lies within its root: Hatchet. Because of Towa and Mira's mistake, they have offered their aid for the fight ahead. Kiva: Reia? But fighting Hatchet is too dangerous on your own. Reia (Audio): True, but there's one difference between me and him. Kiva: And what's that? Reia (Audio): We have each other; a family. Kiva: Oh, that's right! Terra: We always have each other's back until the very end. Angela: Each of us are different and special in our own way. Rahm: We are proud to be a family, that makes us stronger. Silver Fang: We all share the same instincts to protect the new family that is important to us. Silver: People, like Pooh and Sonja, are very proud of what we did. Talwyn: We will honor those who sacrificed their lives for helping us winning the Koopa Wars. Kat: On the bright side, we win this war in the end. Sasha: With the right leadership and determination, we are all there is to save and protect. Clank: Whenever Hatchet shows himself, we'll be ready for him. Ratchet: You see, Kiva? United as a team and family, we have each other in more ways than one. Kiva: It sure does. Ratchet: Kiva, you did say you wanted to have a family of your own, right? Kiva: Yep. Ratchet: Although Quorra has prepared a room for you, we have an extra surprise for you in the room as well. Clank: I am unsure about this decision. Ratchet: Ah, you think too much. Come on, let's go. - Meanwhile in outer space, Reia searched high and low for Pandora until she is found, drifting away in emptyness. Reia grabbed Pandora and put an oxygen mask on her and, almost immediately, she is starting to breath again. Pandora: R--Reia? Reia: Don't speak, save your strength. I need to take you somewhere safe, someone you can train after. - Back in the starship, Ratchet, Clank, Terra, Karai and Kiva entered the guest room, leaving Kiva curious about the mysterious surprise she has been rewarded. Kiva: So, what's this surprise you have for me, Ratchet? - Both Ratchet and Kiva sit on the bed as they talk it over. Ratchet: I..have to be straight with you. How do feel about adoption? Kiva: Well, I thought it was a brave thing to do. Ratchet: Yeah. Terra told me your plans and, to tell you the truth, we...found a small child who looks a lot like Terra and has your eyes too. Kiva: Wait.. Did you-- Ratchet: Just hear me out. We found her on short notice. Me and Sasha thought you can look after her. Kiva: Well, I guess I-- Hold on. You mean a baby girl? Ratchet: Your guess is as good as mine. It's this way. - The group entered the baby's room and it had a new makeover. So far, Kiva was impressed by the looks of it. Kiva: Wow.. Look at this place. Pink paint on the walls, toys and several places for the baby, too. I'm impressed, Ratchet. Ratchet: These are just sets for the main event. - There, they find Tapion who nodded and moved aside for Kiva. She looks at the baby and her honest feelings come out, as she finds the baby sleeping. Kiva: Oh my gosh... She's so beautiful. - Kiva then holds the baby and stood Ratchet face to face. Ratchet: We already helped Terra signed the papers. As promised, she's all yours. All there is missing, however, is a name for the kid. Kiva: Easy, I'll name her after my mom. Terra: Lisa... I see. Kiva: That's right. Ratchet: I better get back to the bridge and find out what that transmission racked up. Sasha: In the meantime, we should send you back home. - Despite of Sasha's comment, Kiva kindly declined for a main reason. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha, but I can't. Lisa is my new responisibilty. I have to raise her. Sasha: I see. Maybe someday, my child and Lisa should be friends. Kiva: Sweet! Sasha: But for now, do your best to raise your new child and I will do the same with mine. Kiva: Okay, Sasha. - Sasha followed Ratchet to the bridge, while Terra decided to stay and be with Kiva and their new child, who just make some noise. Kiva: Terra, isn't she beautiful? Terra: Yeah, she sure is. I'm really proud of both of you. Kiva: Thanks...my lovely idol. - Terra and Kiva kissed each other for the perfect adventure of their lives. Just then, Lisa woke up and is happy to see her new parents: Kiva and Terra. Kiva: Wow.. She's smiling. Terra: Our dear Lisa... - Back in the bridge, Ratchet went back to work and Sasha stood beside him. Sasha: Anything? Ratchet: I'm still working on it. Sasha: How long, beloved? How long will it be for Hatchet to be restored? Ratchet: I... I don't know. Sasha: I see. The only one who knows about him is Reia. Ratchet: We should help her find him. Sasha: Are you sure? Ratchet: Yes, Reia has to fight him with everything she has. Sasha: Any sign of Bowser? Ratchet: Back in prison, where he belongs. Sasha: Good. I wonder how long it take to see Earth again... Ratchet: I don't know. But, we'll see them again someday. - During a song montage, a lot of members have something to do. Kiva and Terra watched their new child smiling. Karai looked over Reia's photo and smiled for her efforts to save her from Azula. Rahm pets Silver Fang, who wanted attention. Alister gave Sonja a photo of their victory against Bowser to her cellphone. Laura walked to the kitchen, only to see both Genis and Zack cooking and had carrots spilled over the floor. She giggled and offered help, but touched Zack's hand while picking up the carrots. Laura kissed Zack in the cheek, because she loved him. Kat and Raine discussed over a silly moment during their adventures and laughed out loud so hard, they collapsed on the floor. Presea looked over the world chart and finds that the Galactic Peace Treaty has been signed by the highest authority and people began to celebrate, causing Presea to smile too. Talwyn has been promoted and earns the title "Sharpshooter" by Captain Qwark, who is still under heavy guard and is given the privilege to honor a real hero from the Koopa Wars. Finally, Sasha walked towards Ratchet, when she placed her head on his shoulder, as they looked over the stars in space, while as the sixth series ends in a happy note. Category:Scenes